Der Anfang vom Ende
by la petite fille noire
Summary: Am Anfang eher 13 aber zum Ende hin glaub ich schon 16
1. Default Chapter

A/N:

In meine Geschichte ist Millicent Bulstrode nicht hässlich, sondern hübsch, leicht pummelig, schwarzhaarig, blauäugig und gepierct.

Ich deutsche das ganze ein wenig ein, d. h. ich lasse Harry Subway to Sally und Deutschpunk kennen und hören!

DISCLAIMER:

No payment, no copyright, all to JKR

WARNUNG:

Es ist gut möglich, dass Inzestphobiker sich ekeln!

SLASH & INZEST! Don't like, don't read!

Der Anfang vom Ende

„…..verstorben ist. Das Testament, welches sie verfasst hatte, wird am 08. September 1996 in der großen Halle von Hogwarts, für alle ihre Verwandten und Freunde verlesen.

Auch die Trauerfeier wird dort stattfinden.

Unser Beileid,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und

Prof. Minerva McGonagall stellv. Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.

P.S.: Wir bitten dich, deinen Koffer zu packen, denn du wirst am 28. Juli abgeholt und nach Hogwarts gebracht, damit du dich mit den jüngeren Weasleygeschwistern psychisch darauf vorbereiten und austauschen kannst."

Das Pergament segelte langsam zu Boden.

Die Hand, welches es verloren hatte, zitterte.

Nein.-

Er lies sich zurück fallen.

Man merkte ihm deutlich an, dass er unter Schock stand.

Mit langsamen und zitternden Bewegungen zog er die Beine an, und legte sich komplett auf das Bett.

Nein.-

Er schloss die Augen.

Nein.-

Nein!-

Nein!-

NEIN!-

„NEEEIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Das geht nicht.

Sie kann nicht weg sein…...

Sie war doch immer da….-

Danach dachte er nicht mehr darüber nach.

Er dachte gar nicht mehr.

Nur ab und zu tauchten Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

Sie, mal weinend, mal lachend, mal träumend in die Gegend starrend, mal konzentriert lesend.

Er lachte.

Er lachte lauthals.

Er hielt sich den Bauch, so sehr musste er lachen.

Doch irgendwann verwandelte es sich in ein Schreien, dann in ein Keuchen und danach in ein schweres Atmen.

Er kugelte sich zusammen, so dass er schließlich zusammengekrümmt dalag und aussah wie ein Embryo.

Irgendwann schlief er ein.

Er träumte nichts.

Als er wieder erwachte, fühlte sich alles taub an.

Seine Arme, seine Beine, selbst sein Kopf war taub.

Er fühlt nichts.

So blieb er liegen.

Er hatte kein Hungergefühl und war auch nicht durstig.

Nach schier endlosen Stunden, welche auch Sekunden sein könnten, klopfte es an der Tür.

In ihr stand Prof. Lupin.

Er blickte sich um, sah den Zettel auf dem Boden, sah seine Sachen rumliegen, sah den leeren Käfig und sah ihn in dieser Fötushaltung auf dem Bett liegen, die Augen geschlossen.

„Hey Harry. Ich will dich abholen."

Keine Reaktion.

Remus seufzte leise.

Soweit er wusste, musste der Junge dort seit 2 Tagen liegen.

Er sprach einen kurzen Spruch, der die Sachen Harrys zusammenpackte.

Der Werwolf hockte sich neben das Bett und rüttelte den daraufliegenden leicht an der Schulter.

„Komm Harry, lass uns nach Hogwarts gehen."

Langsam, als ob er noch schlafen würde, öffnete der Junge, der lebt, seine grünen Augen.

Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass die Augen funkeln würden, so wie sie es immer taten wenn er ihn sah, doch sie waren glasig und hatten weder ein Funkeln noch das alte Grün.

Das Grün, welches er jetzt sah, war dunkel, fast schwarz und fleckig, während das alte gleichmäßig, strahlend und hell war.

Der Werwolf wusste, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich zu keiner großen Reaktion bringen würde, also zauberte er das Gepäck klein, steckte es sich in eine Manteltasche und lud sich Harry auf die Arme.

So apparierte er nach Hogwarts.

Harry regte sich.

Er stellte sich hin, auch wenn seine Beine leicht zitterten.

Er ging langsam und bedächtig auf das mächtige Schloss zu und ignorierte die wartende Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Er ging zielstrebig zum Gryffindorturm, machte eine laxe Handbewegung und sprengte das Bild der fetten Dame.

Dann ging er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und in Richtung seines Schlafsaals.

Dort legte er sich auf sein Bett und nahm wieder seine Embryohaltung ein.

Ein paar Minuten später kam der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste herein, nahm sein Gepäck aus der Jackentasche, zauberte ebenjenes groß und stellte es ab.

„Harry, wenn du reden willst, ich bin für dich da!"

Der Angesprochene regte sich nicht.

„Wenn du magst kann ich Ron und den Rest der Weasleys herkommen lassen."

Wieder sagte Harry nichts dazu und blieb so liegen, wie er vorher auch lag.

„Es gibt bald Mittag. Kommst du runter oder soll ich dich holen?"

Remus seufzte.

Das war schwieriger als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Tja, Albus hatte gut reden…

Nur weil er der Mann seines Paten war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihn dazu bringen konnte mit ihm zu reden.

Außerdem wusste er es schon immer, er konnte halt nicht mit Kindern umgehen.

„Willst du dein Essen vielleicht auf den Turm? Soll ich oder vielleicht Dobby es dir bringen? Es wäre kein Problem!"

Wie erwartet sagte Harry auch dazu nichts.

Wieder seufzte er.

Er würde Ron, die Zwillinge und am besten auch Ginny hierher schicken.

Hoffentlich redete er mit denen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass Ron es verkraften würde, wenn Harry ihn ignorierte.

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Schlafsaal um zu Ron zu gehen, welcher in einem der zahlreichen Gästezimmer, zusammen mit seiner Familie, untergebracht war.

Zaghaft klopfte es an der massiven Tür.

Nach einem leisen Herein, wurde die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet.

„Harry ist angekommen. Wollt ihr zu ihm?"

Sofort standen Ron, Fred, George und Ginny auf.

„Da wär nur noch eine Sache. Äh, also ich weiß nicht ob er bei euch genauso reagiert, aber mit mir hat er noch keinen Ton gesprochen…"

Langsam nickten die beiden jüngeren Geschwister.

Remus trat aus der Tür um sie durchzulassen.

„Wo ist..."

„…er denn?"

Das waren George und Fred.

Er würde sie nie auseinander halten können.

„Er ist im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors, auf seinem Bett. Zumindest lag er da, als ich gegangen bin. Na ja, aber es würde mich wundern, wenn er sich bewegt hätte."

Er selber ging weiter zu dem Schulleiter, während sich die vier Geschwister zu Harry aufmachten.

Er stand vor dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch hinter dem ein müde aussehender Albus Dumbledore saß.

„Kein einziges?"

„Nein, kein einziges."

Er hatte ihm gerade alles über und wegen Harry erzählt.

„Das wundert mich…. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er gerade mit dir, Ron und Sirius reden wollte, aber das er nach keinem der Beiden fragt und zu dir kein Wort sagt, hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Na ja, er ist einfach total geschockt und vielleicht kriegt er sich wieder ein."

Der weise Schulleiter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mal sehen, vielleicht redet er später…"

Diesmal zuckte Remus mit den Schultern.

Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht geregt.

Inzwischen saßen Ginny und Ron auf Harrys Bett, während das Mädchen weinte.

Die Zwillinge standen neben Rons Bett und sahen Harry undefinierbar an.

Langsam streichelte Ron über Ginnys Rücken und flüsterte ihr leise Worte ins Ohr um sie zu beruhigen.

„Komm Harry, sag etwas, irgendetwas! Bitte…."

Harry schloss die Augen.

Taub.

Alles fühlte sich taub an.

Unwichtig.

Alles war unwichtig.

Das einzige was wichtig war, war doch, dass sie nicht mehr da war.

Was kümmerte es ihn da, wenn Ginny weinte, Ron verzweifelte und **die Zwillinge** mal still waren?

Es war egal, denn sie war nicht mehr da….

Einfach so weg….

Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen.

„Sie fehlt uns auch, glaub mir das, doch es bringt nichts, wenn du dich vor uns verschließt…."

Harry setzte sich auf und starrte Ron an.

„VERPISS DICH! HALT EINFACH DEIN MAUL UND VERPISS DICH!"

Der Grünäugige hatte so laut geschrieen, dass Ginny vor Schreck auf gehört hatte zu weinen und Ron blass wurde und kurz schluckte.

Dann sah er ihn an, stand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Ginny tat es ihm nach wenigen Sekunden nach, doch die Zwillinge ließen sich nicht beirren und setzten sich nun auf Rons Bett.

Harry widmete ihnen keinen Blick, sondern legte sich wieder hin.

Die drei Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag _verbrachte_ Harry mit den Zwillingen, welche eine sehr interessante Wandlung gemacht hatten.

Man hatte schon im letzten Schuljahr erkennen können, dass sie viel schwarz trugen, doch nun trugen sie es ausschließlich…...

Sie hatten eine kleine Clique zu der Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lee Jordan, Morag McDougal, Hannah Abbot, Teresa Spoon, Millicent Bulstrode, Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet gehörten.

In der Mugglewelt würde man sie wohl Gothpunks nennen.

In der magischen Welt nannte man sie kurz BMP´s, Black Magic Punks.

Sie trugen so gut wie nur schwarz, sie schminkten sich schwarz und außer den beiden Zwillingen hatten sich alle die Haare schwarz gefärbt.

Die Zwillinge hatten Harry an seinem Geburtstag nach Hogsmeade gezerrt.

Dort gab es mehrere tollen Läden, mit Klamotten, Schmuckstücken und ähnlichem für BMP´s.

Sie hatten sich vorgenommen Harry komplett neu einzukleiden, was sie auch hervorragend geschafft hatten.

„Harry, wir machen…"

„… dir ein einmaliges….."

„….. Angebot!"

Harry hatte mehrere Miniaturtüten in seinen Händen und sie waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.

„Wir bezweifeln,….."

„…dass du so weitermachen…."

„… willst wie vorher….."

„… darum bieten wir dir an,……"

„…. in unsere Clique zu kommen!"

Harry blieb stehen.

„Hm,…. Es ist echt nett, dass ihr mir so ein Angebot macht, aber ich bin noch total aufgewühlt und so und deswegen, na ja, bitte ich euch mir Zeit zu lassen."

Sofort nickten die Beiden verständnisvoll.

„Klar, wir brauchten auch…"

„.. ein wenig Zeit, denn…."

„… es ist eine große Entscheidung!"

Harry lächelte ein wenig.

Eines von seinen wenigen Lächeln in letzter Zeit.

„Danke."

Nun standen sie vor dem Geheimgang, der sie wieder ins Schloss bringen würde.

George tippte die Mauer an und murmelte ein Wort.

Sofort öffnete sich die Mauer, so ähnlich wie bei der Winkelgasse.

Schnell traten sie ein und liefen den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, gingen sie nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

Fred, George und Harry teilten sich ein magisch vergrößertes Bett.

Für Harry war es beruhigend zu wissen, dass er immer jemanden zum Reden hatte und jemanden der ihn mochte.

Eigentlich machten sie alles gemeinsam, sie aßen gemeinsam, duschten gemeinsam und schliefen gemeinsam.

Im Schlafsaal legte er erst mal seine Einkäufe auf das Bett und zauberte die Tüten groß.

Dann packte er alles aus und begutachtete sie noch einmal.

Insgesamt waren es:

5 schwarze T-Shirts mit diversen Aufdrucken,

4 schwarze Hosen (eine aus Leder, eine Schlichte, eine mit Schnallen und tollen Verzierungen und eine mit einem Aufdruck auf dem Arsch, welche auch ansonsten sehr gefetzt aussah),

ein Paar schwarze Lederdocs verziert mit Stiefelketten und Killernieten,

eine silberne Kette, deren Anhänger war ein schwarzes Herz, welches silberne Flügel hatte, die je nach Stimmung schnell oder langsam schlugen,

einen Ohrring mit demselben Herz, mit einer kurzen silbernen Kette und einem kleinen Ring welchen man am oberen Teil des Ohres festmachen konnte,

vier Ringe (ein Schlichter, einer mit einem Pentagramm, einer mit noch so einem Herz, einer welcher die Form von einer normalen Hand und einer Skeletthand hatte, welche sich die Hände gaben, einer mit Mustern, welche blutrot waren),

ein Brustwarzenpiercing (welches aussah, wie eine Sicherheitsnadel und in die linke Brustwarze gestochen war),

ein Paar Netzhandschuhe, welche abgeschnittene Finger hatten und

ein silbernes Bettelarmband.

Er hatte auf alles Rabatt bekommen, weil der Besitzer ein Freund der Zwillinge war und weil es so viele Sachen waren.

Harry lies sie alle mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes in seiner Truhe verschwinden, schmiss die Tüten vom Bett und legte sich auf es.

Sofort legten sich Fred und George auf beide Seiten von ihm und kuschelten sich ein wenig an ihn.

Harry schloss lächelnd die Augen.

Er fühlte sich wohl.

Wohler als er sich jemals in Rons Nähe gefühlt hatte.

Die Zwillinge verstanden ihn und ließen ihm Zeit.

Er mochte sie sehr und wollte nichts mehr mit Ron zu tun haben, da der ihn an Hermine erinnerte und diese Erinnerung zu schmerzhaft war.

Er wusste er kam auch mit den anderen der BMP´s gut aus.

Leise räusperte sich jemand.

Sofort schlugen alle drei die Augen auf.

Neville stand in der Tür.

„Ah hi Neville!"

Wie im Chor erklang die Begrüßung von Fred und George.

„Hi ihr beiden."

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Harry sagte nichts.

„Hi Harry"

Neville lächelte ihn an.

„Wenn ich jetzt mein Beileid oder so sagen würde, würde sich das bestimmt blöd anhören und ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was du jetzt hören willst, aber du musst wissen, auch mir fehlt sie."

Harry schaute ihn an und lächelte kurz und dankbar.

„Na ja, die Beiden haben mir von ihren Plänen mit dir und den BMPs erzählt!"

Harry sagte nichts.

Er sah Neville an.

Dann glitt sein Blick zu den lächelnden Zwillingen.

„Na ja, ich denke ich sage euch meine Antwort wenn alle da sind. Ich bin ein wenig müde, ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen."

Die drei nickten.

Er legte sich wieder hin, genauso wie George und Fred.

Auch der Schwarzhaarige legte sich hin und schloss die Vorhänge um sein Himmelbett.

Auch George schloss ihre Vorhänge und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Kurz wunderte Harry sich darüber, dass Neville nichts dazu sagte, dass er und die Zwillinge zusammen schliefen und, eindeutig und gut zu sehen, auch kuschelten.

Doch nach wenigen Minuten erfüllte leises Atmen vierer Jungen den Raum.

„Hey Harry, komm schon,…"

„…essen!"

Harry setzte sich verschlafen auf.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass ich nicht in der Halle esse!"

George lächelte.

„Ja, deswegen,…"

„… gehen wir ja auch…."

„… in die Küche."

Harry blinzelte.

Fred hielt ihm seine Brille hin.

Er hauchte beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann von ihnen flankiert aus dem Schlafsaal in die Richtung der Küche.

Am nächsten Tag kamen die restlichen Schüler an.

Nach dem Festessen trafen sich die BMP´s, einschließlich Harry, das erste Mal seit den Ferien in einer Kammer auf dem Nordturm.

In ihr standen mehrere Betten ein großer Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen, eine kleine Feuerstelle mit Kessel, diverse Zaubertrankzutaten, manche Bücher und ein großer Schrank.

Es gab erst mal ein großes Hallo untereinander, bis auch Harry von den Gryffindors und Hannah begrüßt wurde.

Millicent, Teresa und Morag hatten ihm nur kurz zugenickt.

Alle setzten sich an den Tisch, wobei Harry sich zwischen den beiden Weasleys niederließ.

Ebenjene standen jetzt auf.

„Hey, wir haben heute Harry hier…."

„….wie ihr ja sicherlich beim Essen…."

„…mitbekommen habt, …."

„…..ist Hermine gestorben…."

„Harry will Abstand zu Ron haben….."

„….und ist auch ansonsten nicht…."

„…..sehr glücklich mit seinem bisherigen Leben."

„Wir ziehen in Erwägung…."

„…..ihn in unseren kleinen Kreis aufzunehmen."

„Was haltet ihr davon?"

Morag sah ihn an.

TBC

Bis hierhin...


	2. Chapter 2

Nun ja...

Weiter mit Chapter 2...

Tini-chan:

Nein, die beiden waren nicht zusammen... aber sie war seine beste Freundin und die einzige mit der er richtig reden konnte...

Sirius ist tot (tschuldigung) und ja, er war mit ihm zusammen...

Wie sich das mit harry, den twins und draco entwickelt verrat ich nicht... wobei hier etwas mit harry und den beiden vorkommt... es gibt wirklich ziemlcihe viele ffs mit dem titel - ist voll doof...

Danke fürs review )

„Falls du mich nicht kennst, ich bin Morag McDougal und bin in Ravenclaw. Nun ja, ich bin dafür, ich denke er ist echt nett und wäre eine Bereicherung."

Teresa, Hannah und Millicent nickten.

Die restlichen Gryffindors sahen ihn an und nickten begeistert.

Fred und George sahen erst sie, dann Harry an, lächelten und setzten sich dann.

Sie bekräftigten Harry sich hinzustellen.

„Nun ja, ich denke vorstellen muss ich mich nicht nur soviel zu Hermine, ich bitte euch nicht übermäßig viel über sie zu reden, denn es tut schon sehr weh…. Danke."

Sofort nickten alle.

„Nun ja, ich bin Teresa Spoon und bin in Hufflepuff."

Sie lächelte ihn an und spielte derzeit mit ihrem Augenbrauenpiercing.

„Ich bin Millicent Bulstrode und nun ja ich bin in Slytherin."

Auch sie lächelte ihn an, wenn auch ein wenig unsicher.

Dann fingen sie an sich zu unterhalten, zu diskutieren oder sonstiges zu machen und Harry fühlte sich wohl.

Er mochte sie.

„Ich seh mich ein wenig um okay?"

Fred und George lächelten und nickten dann.

Er stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank.

In ihm waren Kleider und Geschirr.

Harry ging zu den Betten.

Es waren acht schwarze Himmelbetten, deren Vorhänge aus schwerem Samt waren.

Der Dunkelhaarige wunderte sich warum es nur acht waren, doch im nächsten Moment ohrfeigte er sich innerlich und dachte daran, dass es ja Pärchen geben könnte und wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren es 4.

Er sah sich die Nachtkästchen an und erkannte an dem Foto, das die Zwillinge in inniger Umarmung und schlafend zeigte, welches ihres war.

Der Neuling sah sich weiter um und sah dass viele Zeichnungen und Poster an den Wänden hingen.

Die Zeichnungen zeigten sehr verschiedene Stile und so vermutete er, dass mehrere Nachwuchszeichner unter ihnen waren.

Die Poster waren unter anderem von Subway to Sally, Nightwish, SchleimKeim, KoRn, Iron Maiden und Schandmaul.

Harry setzte sich wieder zu den Anderen und sah George dabei zu wie er mit Morag darüber diskutierte, ob Morag sich einen Iro machen sollte oder nicht.

Auf einmal wurde er von hinten angetippt.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah in Freds blaue Augen.

Der Grünäugige küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey Harry. Weißt du, das einzig Wichtige hier, ist, dass du ehrlich zu uns bist und niemandem von diesen Räumen erzählst, ansonsten gibt es eigentlich nichts."

Er stand auf und nahm Harrys Hand.

Er ging zu ihrem Bett.

„Das ist unseres, Fred und ich schlafen zusammen. Wenn du magst kannst du weiter bei uns schlafen, wenn nicht zaubern wir dir schnell ein eigenes!"

Harry nickte.

Fred führte ihn weiter zu dem Schrank.

„Hier kannst du auch deine Sachen reinhängen, er ist magisch vergrößert."

Wieder nickte Harry.

Dann stellte Fred sich neben den dunklen Schrank und tippte dreimal an die steinerne Wand.

Schnell ploppte es und es erschien eine neue Tür.

„Das ist unser Bad. Du kannst es auch benutzen."

Harry lächelte und nickte wieder.

George trat zu ihnen.

„Na hast du ihm alles gezeigt?"

Fred nickte.

Grinsend kniff George Harry in den knackigen Arsch.

Harry drehte sich grinsend um und küsste ihn tief.

Fred trat hinter Harry und beobachtete das Mienenspiel von ihm und seinem Bruder.

Immer noch beobachtend küsste er Harrys Nacken und hinterließ einen kleinen Bluterguss.

Seine Hände wanderten Harrys Seiten entlang.

Die Hände des Jüngeren langten nach hinten und fuhren durch Freds Haare.

Die Hände des, ihn küssenden, Zwillings nahmen sein Gesicht und streichelten über es.

Fred merkte wie sich Erregung in seinen Lenden aufstaute und er rieb sich sanft an Harry.

Auch George und der Dunkelhaarige hatten langsam eine unübersehbare Erektion und rieben sich aneinander.

Der etwas ältere Fred ließ seine Hand zu Harrys Schritt gleiten und massierte ihn durch die Hose.

Harry stöhnte erregt.

Auch George ließ seine Hände wandern.

Eine fuhr zu seinem älteren Bruder.

Er fuhr sanft über dessen Bauch und strich über dessen Schritt, während seine andere Hand über Harrys Po wanderten und streichelten.

Als Harry das merkte, stieg seine Erregung ins Unermessliche.

Er legte sein Hände auf Georges Po, drückte ihn an sich und rieb sich stärker an ihn.

Mit einem stummen Stöhnen erreichten Harry und George ihren Höhepunkt.

Kurz danach bekam auch Fred seinen lang ersehnten Orgasmus.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen welche er die ganze Zeit geschlossen hatte und sah Fred in die Augen und küsste ihn kurz, dann drehte er sich zu George und küsste auch den kurz.

Fred und George brachten wieder ein wenig Abstand zu Harry.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mich umziehen."

Die beiden Zwillinge nickten und grinsten vor Vorfreude.

Harry streckte ihnen die Zunge raus und machte einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, sodass er eine Sekunde später in einer schwarzen Pyjamahose vor ihnen stand.

Gespielt schmollend schoben die Beiden ihre Unterlippen vor und sahen sich an.

Harry ging zum Bett und legte sich schon mal hin.

Die beiden Zwillinge verschwanden im Bad und kamen kurz darauf wieder heraus.

Wieder legten sie sich links und rechts von Harry und kuschelten sich an ihn.

Fred musste Grinsen.

„Du George?"

„Ja?"

Auch George musste Grinsen, währen Harry verblüfft von einem zum anderen blickte.

„Krieg ich einen Gute Nacht Kuss?"

Nun grinste auch Harry.

„Natürlich."

Und während er das sagte, beugten sich beide über Harry und küssten sich voller Leidenschaft.

Und wie Harry kurz danach erkannte auch mit Zunge.

Was Harry auch erkannte, war, dass es ihn total anmachte.

Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander, gaben ihm nacheinander einen kurzen Kuss und legten sich wieder neben ihn.

Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde war Harry, an die beiden Geschwister gekuschelt, eingeschlafen.

Der erste Monat verlief für Harry ganz gut.

Er konnte jeglicher Konversation, welche nicht die BMP´s oder zwangsläufig die Lehrer betraf, aus dem Weg gehen.

Der Dunkelhaarige musste erkennen, dass es sehr viel einfacher machte und er sich sehr viel besser auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte.

Aus ebenjenem Grund war Harry innerhalb kürzester Zeit bester seines Jahrgangs und konnte mittlerweile Zaubersprüche die Sechstklässler am Ende ihres Jahres konnten.

Wie der neue BMP bemerkt hatte, tat es dem Lernverhalten der Weasleyzwillingen gut, dass sie sich so stark mit den Scherzartikeln befassten, da sie viele Zauber und Tricks aus dem Unterricht hatten.

Harry half ihnen und ging vollkommen in seiner Arbeit auf, welches auch von den Zwillingen nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Für die restlichen Schüler, war es die Hölle auf Erden.

Nicht nur, dass die beiden Rothaarigen mit noch mehr Elan an ihre Sache rangingen, nein, es half ihnen auch noch einer der besten Magier aller Zeiten und ebenjener hatte neben seinen Hausaufgaben und ein wenig Lernen ziemlich viel Freizeit, da er aufgehört hatte Quidditch zu spielen.

Dass Harry ziemlich helle und einfallsreich war, ist hier mal unerwähnt geblieben.

Die Zeit bis zu den Winterferien verging wie im Flug und Harrys Wissen konnte sich locker mit jedem Siebtklässler messen.

Doch als er zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr, an einem Montagmorgen, zwei Wochen bis zu dem Weihnachtsball der Fünften, Sechsten und Siebten, beim gemeinsamen Frühstück in der großen Halle, vor seinem Tagespropheten saß, stand Dumbledore auf um mal wieder eine seiner berühmt, berüchtigten, wichtigen Meldungen zu machen.

Dieses Mal ging es darum, dass alle Schüler dieses Jahr nach Hause müssten.

An sich, nicht weiter wichtig.

„Stop, Stopp, Stopp. Der will mir doch nicht ehrlich weiß machen, dass…!"

Fred und George nickten.

„Doch Harry, du musst zu den Dursleys."

Harry ließ den Propheten fallen und setzte sich auf.

„Nein."

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Harry, du musst zurück, zu uns kannst du nicht und das weißt du!"

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.

"NEIN! ICH WILL UND WERDE DA AUCH NICHT HINGEHEN! IST MIR DOCH SCHEIßEGAL WAS UNSER VERFICKTER SCHULLEITER SICH DA AUSDENKT! ICH GEH UNTER GARANTIE NICHT ZU DEN DURSLEYS! NICHT IN DEN WEIHNACHTSFERIEN!"

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte es binnen zweier Sekunden geschafft seine Lautstärke so stark zu erhöhen, dass Molly Weasley Gelb vor Neid geworden wäre und somit die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle, einschließlich des so **nett **betitelten, senilen, alten Sackes.

Nach einigen Schrecksekunden stieg der Lautstärkepegel um einiges und ein stetes Summen, welches von tratschenden Schülern erzeugt war, erfüllte die Halle.

Auf einmal kreischte die allseits **beliebte** Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, ganz im Tonfall von der schon erwähnten Molly Weasley, los!

„HARRY POTTER! WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN? SOFORT IN MEIN BÜRO!"

Doch der Angekreischte hatte sich schon längst verkrümelt und war in Richtung Nordturm davongelaufen.

Professor McGonagall schnappte empört nach Luft und stürmte aus der Halle.

Albus Dumbledore saß immer noch auf seinem Stuhl und starrte wie ein hypnotisiertes Karnickel auf den Platz auf dem bis vor kurzem noch Harry saß.

Fred und George nickten einander zu und sprangen auf.

Ebenso Neville, Lee, Alicia, Katie, Teresa, Seamus, Dean, Morag, Hannah und Millicent.

Der Abend des Weihnachtsballs

Harry hatte Katie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde und sie hatte auch sofort ja gesagt.

Natürlich hatte der Dunkelhaarige der ehemaligen Jägerin auch erzählt, dass er nichts außer Freundschaft für sie empfand und sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass es auf ihrer Seite genauso aussah.

Doch, hatten sie vereinbart, dass sie sich trotzdem hübsch machen würden.

Ebenjenes war ihnen auch vorzüglich gelungen, auch wenn sehr konservative Menschen wie zum Beispiel Ronald Weasley es abartig finden mochten, für BMP´s war es ein Traumpaar.

Beide trugen schwarz.

Katie trug ein langes, auf dem Boden schleifendes Kleid, mit Trompetenärmeln und einem sehr gewagten Ausschnitt.

Es hatte so gut wie keine Naht, außer dem Spitzeneinsatz unter ihrem anbetungswürdigen Busen.

Ihr Festumhang war aus einem durchscheinenden seidigen Stoff, welcher sanft schimmerte und ebenso lang wie ihr Kleid war und logischerweise auch auf dem Boden schleifen musste.

Ihr langes, glattes, schwarzes Haar, fiel wie ein Wasserfall über ihre zierlichen Schultern und ließ sie wie eine Todesgöttin erscheinen.

Harrys Festumhang war aus kostbarer Drachenseide und fast genauso lang wie er selbst.

Eine schwarze, enganliegende, mit Schnallen verzierte Hüftlederhose und ein schwarzes französisches Hemd mit Stehkragen ergänzten das Outfit.

Als kleines Detail trug er den gesamten Schmuck, einschließlich der Netzhandschuhe und seine langen, schwarzen Lederdocks, welche bei jedem Schritt klackten.

Sein schwarzes Haar hatte er mit viel Mühe und Gel zu einem Irokesenschnitt nach oben gestylt, während vorne ein paar Strähnen in sein Augen hingen und seine Narbe ganz verdeckten.

Beide hatten sich dunkel geschminkt und passten besser zusammen, als Adam und Eva es jemals gekonnt hätten.

(A/N: Ich glaube eher an den Urknall als an die ganze Adam/Eva Geschichte, aber hier passt es so gut rein!)

Da Harry Jahrgangsbester war, mussten er und seine Tanzpartnerin den Ball eröffnen.

Ganz nebenbei war dies auch der einzige Grund gewesen, weswegen er auf diesen beschissen Weihnachtsball gegangen war.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, während des ganzen Tanzes nicht zu stolpern und sich dann auch noch erfolgreich an einen Tisch verdrücken konnten, saßen sie an zwei von Harry besorgten Getränken und unterhielten sich über den bisherigen Abend.

„Ach Harry, es ist so schade, dass du schwul bist, das ist ein echter Verlust für die Frauenwelt!"

Der Angesprochene war relativ verblüfft und starrte sie an.

„Äh, schwul?"

Katie grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Äh Harry, es ist kaum zu übersehen, dass du mit unseren heißgeliebten Zwillingen rummachst, nachdem du, zwei Meter von uns entfernt, die Beiden zum Orgasmus gebracht hast!"

Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte auf.

„Ach ja, scheiße, dass hatte ich inzwischen komplett vergessen…"

Die ehemalige Gryffindorjägerin grinste noch mehr.

Auf einmal tauchten die restlichen BMP´s um sie herum auf und zauberten ein paar Tische und Stühle heran um sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

„Ich hoffe wir stören…."

„……das junge Glück nicht?"

Fred und George sahen leicht eifersüchtig aus, als sie sich neben Harry setzten.

Ebenjener hauchte Beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange und grinste leicht, da ihm nicht entgangen war, wie die Zwillinge ihre ehemalige Mannschaftskameradin angesehen hatten.

„Eigentlich schon!"

Der sarkastische Unterton war nicht zu überhören und schon lächelten seine beiden besten Freunde wieder.

Seamus lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Uff, ich glaube, heute besauf mich….Macht wer mit?"

Dean grinste Seamus an und nickte heftig.

Harry überlegte kurz, schloss sich ihnen dann aber doch an.

Zusammen klauten sie sich was an der Bar, welche an einer Seite der großen Halle aufgebaut war und ziemlich teuer war.

Sie grinsten sich an und gingen aus der Halle, aus dem Schloss und zum See.

Seit diesen Ferien gab es dort einen Steg der ziemlich weit in den See hineinragte.

Sie hatten zwar schon einiges getrunken, aber da der Alkohol ein wenig brauchte um ins Blut überzugehen, waren sie noch relativ nüchtern.

Harry setzt sich an den Rand, zog sich die Docks und Strümpfe aus und lies sein Füße ins Wasser baumeln.

Rechts und links von ihm taten Seamus und Dean dasselbe.

„Na, das ist doch schön oder?"

Dean sah ihn von links an.

Harry legte sich zurück und nickte.

Bald setzte er sich aber wieder auf, da er weitertrinken wollte.

„Weissu, eijentlisch solltn wa uns so Strohhlame… äh Strohhalme zaubern, dann könntn wa liejn und saufn."

Man merkte, dass Seamus nichts gegessen hatte, sehr anfällig für Alkohol war und schon mehr getrunken hatte, da er schon lallte.

Harry lächelte sanft und so über den See, welcher das helle Mondlicht spiegelte.

Dean sah ihn von der Seite an.

Auf dem Gesicht des Grünäugigen sah man die Spiegelungen des Wassers, seine schwarzgeschminkten Augen glänzten und seine schwarzen Lippen bildeten ein sanftes Lächeln.

Er sah wunderschön aus.

Der Fußballfan konnte nichts anderes, er legte eine Hand auf die rechte Wange von dem Dunkelhaarigen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Linke.

Harry drehte sich überrascht zu Dean.

„Dean…."

Der Muggelgeborene lächelte und legte einen Finger an die Lippen.

„Sschhhh! Bitte, einen Kuss?"

Mit großen, bittenden Augen sah er Harry an.

„Na gut, aber nur einen Kuss, den wir dann wieder vergessen, okay?"

Dean nickte glücklich.

Wieder legte er ein Hand auf Harrys rechte Wange, beide schlossen ihre Augen und versanken in einem langen, wundervollen Kuss, welcher romantischer nicht hätte sein können,…..

„Hey, ihr Beiden… I will auch…. Habta mich enfach fajessn…"

wäre da nicht Seamus gewesen.

Er drängte sie aus einander und wollte Dean küssen.

Dean klatschte ihm eine und warf ihn dann ins Wasser.

„Seamus! Ich hoffe das kühlt dich ab!"

Dean stand genervt auf und ging wieder zum Schloss.

Harry seufzte und sah ins Wasser.

Doch Seamus konnte wohl nicht betrunken schwimmen, so dass er fast unterging.

Der Dunkelhaarige riss seinen Umhang und das Hemd vom Körper und sprang ebenfalls ins Wasser um Seamus vor dem Ertrinken zu retten.

Er schlang ihm den Arm um die Hüfte und schwamm mit ihm zu der Leiter, die ca. einen Meter entfernt am Steg hing.

Seamus hielt sich prustend daran fest und stieg langsam aus dem Wasser.

Oben legte er sich erst mal über den Steg und holte tief Luft.

Nachdem Harry die schmalen Sprossen erklommen hatte, setzte er sich neben den Geretteten, holt ein paar Mal tief Luft und sah Seamus danach berechnend an.

„Bist du immer noch so besoffen?"

Der inzwischen frierende Halbblüter verneinte die Frage.

Der Grünäugige nahm seufzend seinen Umhang und legte ihn um Seamus Schultern.

„Danke Kumpel!"

Harry sah ihn an und grinste kurz, dann nahm er sich sein Hemd und seine Stiefel, striff sich das Hemd über und stieg in seine Docks, machte sie aber nicht zu.

Schlurfend drehte er sich um und hielt dem rotblonden Seamus seine Hand hin.

„Komm, steh auf, wir müssen uns was Trockenes anziehen, sonst frieren wir uns hier die Ärsche ab."

Lächelnd nahm der Ire die Hand seines ehemaligen Schlafsaalkameraden an und zog sich schnell hoch.

Gemeinsam gingen sie, Harry schlurfend, Seamus ein wenig zitternd, hoch zum Schloss und auf den Weg in ihre Kammer.

To Be Continued…….


	3. Chapter 3

Tja es geht weiter, die gleichen Warnungen und Anmerkungen wie am Anfang!

Lächelnd nahm der Ire die Hand seines ehemaligen Schlafsaalkameraden an und zog sich schnell hoch.

Gemeinsam gingen sie, Harry schlurfend und in einer nassen Lederhose, Seamus ein wenig zitternd, hoch zum Schloss und auf den Weg in ihre Kammer.

Nachdem sie sich neu eingekleidet hatten, legte Seamus sich erst mal auf sein Bett und las.

Sein Retter dagegen, ging noch mal nach unten in die große Halle.

Unten angekommen, fielen ihm sofort zwei Betrunkene in die Arme.

„Hallo Harry!"

„Na war's toll mit Dean rumzuknutschen?"

Harry sah die Beiden lallenden Zwillinge prüfend an.

„Ich garantiere euch, wenn ihr jetzt mit dem Eifersüchtigsein anfangt, habt ihr euch bei mir geschnitten!"

Fred sah ihn an.

„Na gut…. Is ja och ejal, wir hattn schließlich och unsan spaß nich wahr George?"

Bestätigend nickte George, torkelte ein wenig zur Seite und hängte sich bei Fred ein.

Gemeinsam taumelten sie aus der großen Halle.

Die restliche Nacht verbrachte er damit einem einsamem Pärchen zu zusehen, wie sie nach ihrer eigenen Musik tanzten.

Natürlich stand er im Schatten.

Doch es war nicht normales Tanzen, sondern Ballet.

Sie waren ein traumhaftes Paar.

Eine Einheit.

Sie schienen miteinander verwachsen zu sein.

Als sie, schon lange nach Mitternacht auseinander glitten und der Herr sich verbeugend verabschiedete erkannte Harry mit Verblüffung, dass es Malfoy war.

Die Frau konnte er nicht erkennen.

Doch als Malfoy dann einen kleinen Schlenker mit seiner Zauberstabhand machte, löste sich die schlanke Frau auf und der Grünäugige erkannte, dass es nur eine Illusion war.

Der Blonde machte noch einige schwierige Sprünge und Pirouetten.

Dann stand Malfoy ein wenig verloren auf der Tanzfläche.

Er trug ein schwarzes enganliegendes T-Shirt und eine schwarze sehr enganliegende, wie Seide schimmernde Hose gekleidet, die einen leichten Schlag hatten.

Doch was Harry wunderte, war, dass der so elegante Tänzer Barfuss war.

Mit einem weiteren Schlenker war Malfoy wieder so gekleidet, wie er es auf dem Ball auch gewesen war.

Mit einem Grinsen trat Harry aus dem Schatten und klatschte laut.

Malfoy fuhr herum und sah in die Richtung, wo er das unnormal laute und hallende Klatschen vermutete.

Als er sah, dass es der Junge, der Lebte, war, verdüsterte sich seine Miene.

„Toll, sieht echt schön aus."

Malfoy lächelte gezwungen.

„Wie du meinst."

Harry trat auf Armeslänge an ihn heran.

„Nur schade, dass deine Partnerin nicht real war."

Der Blonde sah ihn berechnend an.

„Nun ja, mittlerweile habe ich keinen Tanzpartner mehr."

Der Waise sah ihn traurig an.

„Also hattest du eine. Liebst du sie? Warum hast du sie nicht mehr?"

Seine sturmgrauen Augen wandten sich ab.

„Ich denke dass weißt du selber. Sie hat Selbstmord begangen und nein, ich liebte sie nicht, ich mochte sie und sie konnte einigermaßen gut Ballet."

Harry erstarrte.

Sie?

Sie tanzte Ballet?

Mit ihm?

Mit ihrem Erzfeind tanzte sie Ballet?

„Hermine?"

Es war mehr ein Hauchen.

Sein Erzrivale nickte beklommen.

Der Grünäugige fiel auf die Knie und barg sein schönes Gesicht in seinen schlanken Händen.

Er wimmerte und seine schmalen Schultern zuckten unter seinen stummen Schluchzern.

Malfoy schloss resigniert die Augen, um sie gleich wieder aufzuschlagen.

„Komm mit."

Harry sagte nichts.

Seine Tränen tropften zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

Der junge Tänzer mit Augen, wie Nebel, packte den Weinenden an den Schultern, zog ihn hoch, stützte ihn und lief mit ihm zu seinem Quartier.

Draco war froh, dass er ein einzelnes Zimmer hatte und sie so nicht durch den Gemeinschaftsraum mussten, wo die Gefahr bestand gesehen zu werden.

Entnervt kam Draco mit einem Gryffindor an seinem Arm in seinem Zimmer an.

„Zeig es mir."

Wieder war es mehr gehaucht, als gesagt.

Zuerst verstand der Blonde nicht.

„Zeig mir eine Erinnerung, bitte!"

Verblüfft nickte er und lud Harry auf seinem Bett ab.

Dann überlegte er kurz und suchte den passenden Spruch.

Kurz murmelte er ein paar lateinische Begriffe und formte einen geeigneten Spruch.

Harry schloss die Augen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Stumm rannen glitzernde, salzige Tränen über seine ebenmäßigen, leicht gebräunten Wangen.

Er sah die Beiden, als dritte Person.

Er sah, wie Hermine, ihre Haare waren in einem strengen Zopf fest zurückgebunden, in einem enganliegenden, weinroten Body und einem schwarzen, leicht fliegenden Rock neben Draco schwebte.

Ihre Lippen waren leicht rötlich und ihre Miene ernst.

Er sah, wie sie sich drehte, mit Eleganz und Schnelligkeit, ihr Beine in weißen Strumpfhosen gehüllt und ihre Füße mal ihn schwarzen Spitzenschuhen, mal in schwarzen Schlappen.

Er wusste, dass man eigentlich keinen Schmuck tragen sollte, aber sie hatte immer ein weinrotes Bändchen um das rechte Handgelenk gelegt.

Als ihm das bewusst wurde, riss er geschockt die Augen auf.

Dieses Bändchen war von Ron und ihm gewesen.

Sie hatten beide ein wenig Magie einfließen lassen.

Malfoys schlankes, konzentriertes Gesicht war über ihm, der vererbte Zauberstab des Blonden war auf seine Schläfe gerichtet.

Plötzlich öffnete auch dieser seine Augen und sah ihn Harrys, noch von Tränen glitzerndes, Gesicht.

Er bemerkte, dass es, leicht glitzernd und hoffnungslos, eine übersinnliche Schönheit barg, die er nicht beschreiben konnte, wollte.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du heute hier schläfst, so kann man dich nicht durch halb Hogwarts laufen lassen."

Harry nickte und schluckte seinen Kloß im Hals hinunter und wand seinen Blick von dem Gesicht des Fünftklässlers.

Er stand auf, öffnete seinen Umhang, ließ ihn an sich heruntergleiten, zog sich den schwarzen Rollkragenpullover über den Kopf, striff sich seine, auch nach dem Umziehen noch offene, Docks ab, ebenso wie seine schwarzen Socken, öffnete und striff sich seine schlichte schwarze Hose ab.

Der Grünäugige legte seine Ringe, Ohrringe, Handschuhe und Ketten ab und ließ sie auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Himmelbett Dracos liegen.

Seine Kleidung blieb mitten im Raum liegen.

Zuletzt legte er seine tief sitzenden Boxershorts ab und sah sich nach der Tür zum Bad um.

„Links, hinter mir."

Er drehte sich zu Malfoy um, ging an ihm vorbei und nach dem Türen klappen und dem darauffolgenden Wasserrauschen, ließ der Blonde ebenfalls seine Hüllen fallen, in der Annahme, dass Harry nicht lange brauchen würde.

Sein Gefühl täuschte ihn nicht, nach genau 4 Minuten und 27 Sekunden kam Harry herein, seine kinnlangen Haare tropften und er war noch immer nackt.

„Soll ich nackt schlafen oder gibst du mir was?"

Draco musste grinsen, als er eigentlich das Erste bestätigen wollte, doch dann deutete er auf die Kommode hinter sich.

Harry nickte und er selbst ging ins Bad.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging zu dem schwarzen Möbelstück und öffnete die erste Schublade.

In ihr waren Bücher und Schulsachen.

In der Zweiten waren Hosen, Hemden, T-Shirts und Pullover.

In der Dritten waren dann Boxershorts, Strümpfe und Schlafanzüge.

Verblüfft bemerkte er, dass Draco außer einem einzigen Oberteil nur die Hosen besaß.

Er nahm sich ein weite schwarze und striff sie sich über.

Dann ging er zu dem schwarzen Himmelbett und legte sich in die kühlen Laken.

Er zog eines über sich und rollte sich ein.

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte nur noch im Halbschlaf, wie sich Draco ebenfalls eine Hose anzog und zu ihm ins Bett legte.

Gezwungenerweise kuschelte er sich an ihn, da er es versäumt hatte, dass Bett in ein Doppelbett zu verwandeln.

Außerdem genoss er es, mal wieder einen schönen, anmutigen Köper neben sich zu haben und trotz seines Shampoos noch den eigenen Geruch des Anderen zu riechen.

Am Morgen erwachte der Malfoy früher als Harry, welcher auf dem Bauch lag und seinen Kopf auf seine schlanken Arme gebettet hatte.

Mit seinen Fingerkuppen fuhr Draco den Formen seiner Schulterblätter, seiner Wirbelsäule und seinen Muskeln nach.

Als er an den Seiten entlang strich, merkte er wie Harry mehrmals Gänsehaut bekam und einmal leicht zusammenzuckte, welches er mit einem sanften Lächeln quittierte.

Einem unbewussten Drang folgend, beugte der Blonden sich über ihn und roch an den seidigen, sanft fallenden Haaren.

Es roch nach Wald, Sommerregen und seinem leicht herben Shampoo.

Der blonde, junge, gutaussehende Mann schnippte mit der rechten Hand und rief eine Polarroidkamera hervor.

Er schoss Bilder von diesem gutaussehenden Engel.

Von jeder Seite und Position.

Auf einmal drehte Harry sich und lag nun auf dem Rücken.

Sein Gesicht hatte er von Draco abgewandt.

Gierig fotografierte er weiter.

Das Brustwarzenpiercing, welches ihm gestern komischerweise nicht aufgefallen war, faszinierte ihn unglaublich.

Harry regte sich.

Schnell legte er die Pollaroidkamera weg und sammelte die, vorher achtlos zu Boden gefallene, Bilder ein.

Er legte den Stapel Bilder in die Schublade seines Nachttischchens.

Die Augenlider des Schwarzhaarigen flatterten leicht, bis Harry seine Augen komplett öffnete.

„Fred, George?"

Draco zog eine missbilligende Miene.

So wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht genannt werden.

„Hm, scheiße ich bin ja bei ihm."

Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah plötzlich in das Gesicht von dem eben erwähnten.

„Ja, du bist eindeutig bei mir."

Kurz fuhr Harry zurück.

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte verschmitzt.

„Entschuldige,… ich dachte, ich wär in der Ka… bei Fred und George."

Der Blonde sah ihn an.

„Ja ja, ist doch auch egal."

Malfoy stand auf und ging zu der schwarzen Kommode, dort suchte er ein paar Klamotten raus und warf sie zu Harry.

„Hier, du solltest langsam gehen, deine Zwillinge warten sicher und sind total in Aufruhr."

Harry zog sich ein Laken wieder über die Schulter und legte sich zurück.

„Kann ich noch ein wenig hier liegen bleiben? Ich weiß, du hasst mich, aber… bitte."

Verblüfft sah sein Gegenüber den jungen, liegenden Mann an.

„Hm, wenn du magst…"

Er ging zu ihm und sammelte die Kleidung von Harry auf, ebenso die Kleidung, die er Harry zugeworfen hatte.

Der Grünäugige schloss seine Tore zu Seele und sah wieder so aus, als ob er schlafen würde.

Der Blonde hatte immer noch den warmen aber nicht unförmig wirkenden Rollkragenpullover des Potters in der Hand.

Er konnte nicht anders, drückte ihn in sein Gesicht und sog tief den Geruch von Wald, Sommerregen und etwas Unbeschreibbarem ein.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er verspürte wieder die Lust zu tanzen.

Sie überfiel ihn genauso schlagartig wie gestern Abend.

Reflexartig nahm er eine Position ein und verfiel in seinen eigenen Rhythmus.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und vollführte einen kleinen Sprung.

Doch er wusste, dass er hier nicht weiter kam, da sein Zimmer leider nicht übermäßig groß war.

Seufzend blieb er stehen und sein, eben erreichtes, Hochgefühl legte sich wieder.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und seine Blicke glitten zu seinem Himmelbett.

Auf einmal klopfte es.

Er hetzte zu dem Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu, schlüpfte in den schwarzen Pullover und öffnete langsam die Tür.

In ihr stand, wer konnte es sonst sein, die nervtötendste Nervensäge Pansy-ich-bin-so-toll-und-zu-blöd-zu-erkennen-das-Draco-nicht-auf-mich-steht-Parkinson.

„Draco? Ich will frühstücken, kommst du?"

Er sah sie an.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir gehen?"

Pansy sah ihn an.

„Um zu frühstücken?"

Er sah an ihr hinunter.

„SO willst du frühstücken? Du siehst aus, als wärst du grade einer Iron Maiden entsprungen!"

Das Slytherinmädchen sah ihn ein wenig verstimmt an.

„Dann eben nicht…."

Sie drehte sich um.

Das war erstaunlich einfach gewesen.

Schnell schloss er die tür und drehte sich wieder zu Harry.

Plötzlich musste er gähnen.

Draco ging zu dem Bett, öffnete die Vorhänge, legte sich dazu und schloss sie wieder.

Dort legte er sich zu Harry und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Doch bevor er schlief, starrte er ihn noch eine Weile, fast verliebt, an.

Gegen Mittag hatte Harry sich dann doch, in Dracos Klamotten, zu der Kammer im Nordturm begeben.

Wie er erwartet hatte, wurde er sofort mit Fragen beschmissen.

Nur Fred hielt sich im Hintergrund.

„Hey Leute, ich hab doch nur woanders übernachtet… Keine große Sache!"

Zwar schauten ihn die Anderen komisch an, doch sie ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett, von ihm und den Zwillingen und starrte auf das Foto, welches auf dem Nachttisch stand.

„Wessen Klamotten und Shampoo sind das, Harry?"

Erschrocken quietschte Harry auf und drehte sich ruckartig um.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Fred sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte und ihn jetzt amüsiert anlächelte.

Er grinste spitzbübisch.

„Mein kleines Geheimnis…."

Er zwinkerte.

Fred zog eine Augenbraue hoch, lächelte dann zurück.

Der Rothaarige legte eine Hand auf Harrys Wange, schloss die Augen und küsste Harry emotional und tief.

Harry verlor sich in dem Kuss und gab sich ihm vollkommen hin.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett und wurden von, dem auf dem Bettrand sitzenden, George misstrauisch beäugt.

„Habt ihr mich vergessen?"

Harry stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen.

„Nein, George, wie könnten wir nur!"

Während dieser Worte rutschte Harry ein Stück zu Fred, damit George sich dazu legen konnte, was ebenjener auch sofort tat.

„Harry, wessen Shampoo und Klamotten sind das?"

Fred lachte laut auf, während Harry genervt stöhnte und mit seinen grünen Augen rollte.

„Mein kleines Geheimnis…"

George grinste und schob den Pullover etwas hoch.

Sanft liebkoste er die samtene Haut.

Harry schloss genießerisch die Augen seufzte

Fred sah den Beiden fasziniert zu.

Der Zwilling hatte es inzwischen geschafft Harry den Pullover auszuziehen und machte sich nun an den geröteten Nervenknospen des Schwarzhaarigen zu schaffen.

Langsam wanderte eine Hand Freds an seinen Hosenstall.

Er nestelte ihn auf und nahm sein halbsteifes Glied in die Hand und sah seinem Bruder dabei zu wie er dem Grünäugigen den Hosenstall öffnete.

George strich über die schwarze, seidene Boxershorts, von der er ganz sicher wusste das er sie nicht von Harry kannte.

Also hatte Harry auch noch Unterwäsche von dem Kerl an.

Er grummelte und zog Harry schnell die Boxer und die Hose aus.

Sanft leckte er über das aufgerichtete Glied Harrys.

Auch sein Schwanz tat in zwischen schmerzhaft weh, da seine Hose relativ eng saß.

Da es bei ihm selbst immer heißer wurde, nahm er den Penis Harrys in den Mund und rieb währenddessen über seine eigene Erektion.

Schnell bewegte er seinen Kopf hoch und runter, rieb stärker über den Stoff seiner Hose und hörte währenddessen, wie sein Bruder zum Orgasmus kam.

Nun machte George einige Schluckbewegungen, spürte wie der steil aufgerichtete und große Schwanz Harrys zuckte und kam in seine Hose.

Kurz darauf kam auch Harry in den Mund seines Freundes.

Befriedigt zog Harry seine Boxershorts wieder an, sprach drei Reinigungszauber, zog seine beiden Bettgefährten mit einem Spruch aus und legte sich unter die Bettdecke.

Sofort kamen die beiden Zwillinge hinzu und kuschelten sich an ihn.

Eigentlich ging es ihm im Moment gut.

Richtig gut.

Er schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr er schreiend aus dem Schlaf, so dass die Zwillinge sofort aufwachten und ihn besorgt anstarrten.

Er war außer Atem und sah wie Erinnerungsfetzen an seinem inneren Auge vorbeihuschten.


	4. CHapter 4

Warnungen etc. wie am Anfang

Hermine tanzt.

Sie lächelt.

Sie schwingt herum und landet in männlichen Armen.

Es sind Dracos Arme.

Doch auf seinem Hals sitzt nicht der Kopf Dracos, sondern eine grauenvoll verzogene Fratze, die höllisch lacht.

Er hört sich Schreien und Flehen, dass Hermine doch zu ihm kommen soll.

Doch zu spät.

Er ritzt ihre Pulsadern auf.

Dann hängt er sie auf.

Sie baumelt da, in unnatürlicher Vollkommenheit.

In unnatürlicher Schönheit.

Von ihren Fingerspitzen tropft das dunkelrote Blut.

Zehn Zentimeter unter ihren Füßen, die in schwarzen, seidenen Spitzenschuhen stecken, bilden sich zwei große Blutlachen, welche sich nach einer Weile zu einer vereinen.

Dann sieht er sich selbst.

Er liegt unter ihr, mitten in dem ganzen Blut.

Die Tropfen kommen in seinen Handinnenflächen auf.

Jedes Mal zucken seine Finger.

Bald schon läuft das Blut über seine Hände.

Fred und George nehmen in zwischen sich und umarmen ihn.

„Hey Süßer, was ist los?"

Sie flüstern synchron.

Harrys Augen blicken apathisch ins Leere.

Auf einmal widert ihn die Umarmung an.

Der Grünäugige schreit, stößt sie von sich, springt, leicht bekleidet wie er war, auf, rennt aus der Kammer, rennt die Turmtreppen hinunter und steht schließlich in dem Treppenhaus, wo sich die vielen Treppen befinden, die immer ihre Richtung ändern.

Er geht zu einer, die kein Geländer hat und dafür bekannt ist, immer ruckartig die Richtung zu ändern.

Langsam geht der Dunkelhaarige bis zur Mitte der Treppe und sieht hinunter.

Ganz unten sieht er mehrere Schülertrauben.

Auf einmal machte die Treppe einen Ruck nach hinten und er kippt vornüber.

Im Fallen sieht er, dass Draco genau unter ihm steht.

Auf einmal ändert sich sein Fall, wird ein wenig leichter, doch eine Treppe scheint es nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen und dreht sich direkt in den Weg.

Mit einem Klatschen und Knacken kommt Harry auf der Treppe auf.

Noch vor dem Aufprall ist er bewusstlos geworden.

So liegt er da.

Blut sickert aus mehreren offenen Wunden, da er auf die Stufen gefallen ist.

Er musste mindestens 40 Meter gefallen sein.

Schüler, an denen er vorbeigefallen war oder die es von oben gesehen haben, fangen an zu schreien.

Überall brüllen sie durcheinander.

Die Schüler, die unten stehen, lassen ihre Blicke verwirrt nach oben schweifen, können aber nichts erkennen.

Auf einmal fällt ein Tropfen auf den blonden Schopf eines uns gut bekannten Slytherins.

Er fässt sich an den Kopf und sieht sich dann seine Fingerspitzen an.

Sie sind leicht rötlich und als er sie in dem Mund nimmt, schmeckt er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut.

Er schaut fassungslos auf seine Fingerspitzen und dann wieder nach oben, von wo noch mehr tropfen kommen.

„Was ist das?"

Er dreht sich zu Blaise um.

Tonlos antwortet er ihm.

„Blut."

Zabini schreit vor Entsetzen auf.

Draco tritt zur Seit, damit ihn das, nun in immer kleineren Abständen tropfendes, Blut nicht auf den Kopf trifft.

Nach dem Blaise Pansy von dem Blut erzählt, sind schnell auch alle anderen Schüler, die sich unten befanden, in Aufruhr.

Auf einmal kommt Snape herangestürmt.

Mit einem gemurmelten „Sonorus" verschafft er sich Lautstärke und nach einem gebrüllten „Ruhe!" auch ebenjene.

„Gehen sie sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück! Der Unterricht wird für die nächsten zwei Stunden ausfallen."

Murmelnd verzogen sich die Schüler.

Auf der Treppe war nun Madam Pomfrey erschienen.

Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie sah, wer auf der Treppe lag.

Draco hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt.

Der Blondschopf murmelte einen Spruch und schon schwebte er zu der Treppe, auf der derjenige liegen musste.

Sofort erkannte er den Körper und die Boxershorts.

„Harry!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lag in seinem eigenen Blut, auf den Treppen, während Madam Pomfrey gerade eine Bahre zauberte und den Grünäugigen darauf legte.

Als er in das blutverschmierte, schöne Gesicht Harrys sah, bemerkte er, dass er auch so wundervoll aussah.

Zwar hatte er eine Platzwunde an der Stirn und seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt, aber er wirkte wie ein gefallener Engel.

Auf irgendeine Weise war er das ja auch.

Für ihn war Harry ein Engel.

Nun war er ein gefallener Engel.

„Mister Malfoy! Ich hatte sie gebeten wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen."

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah er Snape an und schwebte hinunter.

Verzweifelt lief Draco in seinem Zimmer kleine Kreise.

Er bekam das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Wie Harry auf der Treppe lag.

In seiner eigenen Blutlache.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Er knurrte, wandte sich dann aber zu der Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand.

„Was ist?"

Blaise Zabini, war der Unglückliche, der Draco benachrichtigen musste, dass alle, wirklich alle Schüler sich heute zum Frühstück zu versammeln.

Kurz kniff der Malfoy-Erbe die Augen zusammen und sein bester Freund hatte Angst, dass der Blonde ihm einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals jagen würde, doch dann ging er an ihm vorbei, schnurstracks in die Richtung der großen Halle.

Hinter ihm liefen Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe und Blaise.

In der Halle angekommen setzte er sich mit seinem Hofstaat auf die angestammten Plätze.

Nachdem 10 Minuten vergangen waren und überprüft wurde, ob wirklich alle Schüler anwesend waren, stand Dumbledore auf.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen.

Wie ein Teil von ihnen inzwischen mitbekommen haben sollte, gab es einen Unfall. Im Treppenhaus, ist unser allseits bekannter und beliebter Schüler Harry Potter von einer Treppe ohne Geländer gestürzt.

Er ist circa 50 Meter gefallen und dann auf einer darunter liegenden Treppe aufgekommen. Er hat sich mehr als 2/3 seiner Rippen gebrochen, den Rest hat er sich geprellt.

Er hat zwei Platzwunden im Gesicht, ein Stück seines Beckenknochens ist auf der linken Seite abgebrochen und auch diese Wunde ist offen.

Auch scheint seine Wirbelsäule nicht ohne Schaden davon gekommen zu sein.

Er hat mehrere innere Blutungen und von Blutergüssen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen."

Während er die Verletzungen aufgezählt hatte, wurden fast alle Schüler blass.

„Ich möchte nicht alle Verletzungen aufzählen, aber es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry das ohne Nachfolgen übersteht.

Natürlich besteht Hoffnung, aber es wird sehr schwer werden für ihn.

Wir bitten euch, herauszufinden, mit wem er als letztes gesprochen hat, wobei ich vor allem die Schüler Fred und George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Teresa Spoon, Morag McDougal, Hannah Abbot, Millicent Bulstrode, Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet bitte, später in mein Büro zu kommen.

Auch, falls irgendjemand denkt, er hätte etwas Ausschlaggebendes zu sagen, möchte ich bitten sich bei mir oder Professor McGonagall zu melden, denn diese Treppe ist bekannt dafür ruckartig die Richtung zu wechseln, besitzt außerdem kein Geländer und ist relativ schmal. Auch wenn es makaber klingt, ich wünsche euch nun guten Appetit."

Die BMP´s schüttelten die Köpfe, wobei Fred und George, mit hasserfüllten Gesichtern beide ihren Mittelfinger in Richtung Dumbledore zeigten, standen dann auf und gingen wieder in ihre Kammer.

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte in der Kammer.

Irgendwann wurde es Dean zu blöd, er stand auf, ging zu seinem Bett und hörte Musik.

Nach und nach wandten sich alle ab.

Nur die beiden Weasleyzwillinge saßen noch am Tisch und dachten nach.

Im Krankenflügel war inzwischen Chaos ausgebrochen.

Insgesamt 4 Heiler und 3 Tränkemeister befanden sich in ihr, während Madam Pomfrey immer wieder neugierige Schüler abwimmeln musste und auch kleine Zwischenkommentare abgab.

Die 8 Erwachsenen diskutierten darüber was sie nun machen wollten.

Nur über eines waren sie sich im Klaren.

Harry Potter musste hier bleiben.

Er war nicht Transportfähig.

Und wenn man in der Zaubererwelt nich transportfähig war, hieß das schon was.

Nämlich, man war so gut wie tot.

Die Heiler und Tränkemeister waren nämlich nicht in der Lage in durch Magie oder Tränke zu heilen, zwar war es vorher sehr einfach gewesen, aber sie hatten schon jegliche Sprüche oder Tränke an ihm ausprobiert, doch es wirkte einfach nicht.

Denn sofort, wenn etwas gemacht wurde, verschlimmerten sich die Blutungen.

Außerdem hatten sie festgestellt, dass Harry sich mehrere Stücke aus dem 1. und 2. Lendenwirbel rausgebrochen hatte.

Doch so weit man es feststellen konnte, war das Rückmark nicht verletzt.

Auf einmal platzte Severus Snape, der sich vorher zurück gehalten hatte, in das Gespräch.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm erst mal helfen. Er verliert Blut und wir diskutieren!"

Sofort drehten sich alle zu ihm um.

Ein Heiler aus Beauxbatons sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

„Ja, würdn wir jah gerrn, aberr da gibt es Probleem, wir nischt könnän zauban an ihm!"

Der Tränkemeister aus Hogwarts stöhnte auf.

„Dann machen wir es wie die Muggel, mit einem Verband!"

Madam Pomfrey schaute ihn ratlos an.

„Dann mach ich es eben selber, Madam Pomfrey, könnten sie mir mal Mullbinden geben oder irgendwie zaubern?"

Sofort eilte sie davon und kam keine zwei Sekunden später mit einem Arm voller Verbänden an.

„Ja okay, dann müssen wir ihn operieren lassen. Also müssen wir es schaffen ihn in ein Muggelkrankenhaus bringen zu lassen."

Während er das sagte, band er Harry einen Verband um den Kopf.

Dann zauberte er sich die Pflaster, die man üblicherweise nahm um Platzwunden an Lippen oder so zu stoppen und verwendete sie zu diesem Zweck.

Schnell holte er medizinisches Klebeband und brachte die Blutung am Becken zum Stillen.

„So, ich kann leider keine Knochen richten, da muss einer von den Heilern ran."

Sofort machten sich die 4 Heiler und Madam Pomfrey daran, die Rippen bestmöglich zu schienen.

Irgendwann hatten sie es dann soweit gebracht, dass man ihn einigermaßen transportieren konnte und hatten es auch geschafft ihn in ein Muggelkrankenhaus zu verfrachten.

Das ganze war nun 2 Monate her und Harry Potter lag im Koma.

Die ganze Zaubererwelt hatte um ihren verloren geglaubten Helden getrauert, doch nun rückte das alles wieder in den Hintergrund.

Am Anfang gab es einen wahren Ansturm auf das Krankenbett, welches wieder im Krankenflügel war, doch nun machten sich außer den BMP´s und hin und wieder auch Draco

kaum noch einer die Mühe, Harry zu besuchen.

Eigentlich war Harry klinisch gesund.

Seine Rippen waren einigermaßen verheilt, nur dem 1. und 2. Lendenwirbel und dem Beckenknochen fehlten einige kleine Stücke.

Nur noch die Narben an der Stirn, an der Lippe und am Becken erinnerten nach an den Unfall.

Hätte er nicht die vollen roten Lippen, würde man annehmen er wäre eine Leiche.

Sein Teint war gräulich und er hatte starke Augenringe, doch wenn man ihn betrachtete, hob dies seine Schönheit noch weiter heraus.

Würde er jetzt seine Lider heben, würde man den schönen Kontrast zwischen dem Schwarz seiner Wimpern und Haare, dem Grau seiner Haut, dem Smaragdgrün seiner Augen und dem kräftigen Rot seiner Lippen sehen.

Jetzt schlug Harry die Augen auf.

Gerade war niemand im Raum.

Er setzte sich auf und versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige sah alles nur verschwommen.

Er griff aus Reflex zur Seite und ertastete auf dem Nachttisch seine Brille.

Sofort wurde seine Sicht besser.

Der Grünäugige schlug die Bettdecke zurück und wollte seine Beine aus dem klinisch weißen Krankenbett schwingen, doch irgendwie gehorchten sie nicht.

Zwar zuckten seine Oberschenkel, doch unterhalb seiner Knie fühlte er nichts mehr.

Rein gar nichts.

Er war doch nicht…?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Er, Harry Potter, kann doch wohl kaum im Rollstuhl sitzen.

Was sollte er machen?

Er zog seine Beine über den Bettrand und versuchte sich hinzustellen.

Doch der einzige Effekt war, dass er sich den Tropf aus dem Arm riss, sein Pulsmesser abgegangen war und er nun, sich vor Schmerzen windend, auf dem Boden lag.

Nun ertönte ein nervender Piepton und keine zwei Sekunden später kam Poppy Pomfrey herein und sah den, so gut wie tot geglaubten, Retter der Zaubererwelt schweratmend und im Schlafanzug auf dem Boden liegen

„Mister Potter….?"

Er nickte gequält und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Sofort eilte sie ihm zur Hilfe und verfrachtete ihn wieder ins Bett.

„Mister Potter also wirklich, genauso wie früher, konnten nie lange genug im Bett bleiben, sie wollte immer wieder raus. Sie lagen zwei Monate im Koma und wollen einfach aufstehen? Tse, tse, tse ich dachte sie kennen mich inzwischen!"

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und wollte etwas antworten, doch er konnte nicht.

Der Grünäugige klappte den Mund auf und zu, doch er schaffte es nicht einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Verwirrt fasste der Dunkelhaarige sich an den schlanken Hals.

Wieder versuchte er zu sprechen, seine Lippen bewegten sich auch, aber einen Ton brachte er nicht hervor.

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt seufzte und sah zu Madam Pomfrey.

Als der Junge, der lebt, den Schock in den Augen der Krankenschwester sah, fiel auch bei ihm die Galleone.

Wenn er nicht sprechen konnte, dann…

„Du kannst nicht mehr zaubern…. Wenn du nicht mehr sprechen kannst, kannst du auch nicht zaubern!"

konnte er auch nicht zaubern.

Er lehnte sich zurück.

Nicht zaubern.

Nicht mehr zaubern.

Kein Wingardium Leviosa, Mobil Corpus oder Arcanus Nunc (lat.: „Verbergen jetzt!".

Doch ein viel wichtiger Fakt war, dass er jetzt wieder zu den Dursleys musste.

Oh nein.

Nein.

Nein!

NEIN!

Er wollte schreien, doch kein Ton kam aus seiner Kehle.

Auf einmal kam Draco hereingestürzt.

„Das ist kein Witz oder? Ist er wirklich wach?"

Der Blonde rannte zu seinem Bett und schmiss sich um seinen Hals.

„Hi!"

Nur ein leicht gehauchtes Wort.

Wie gern würde er jetzt etwas erwidern.

Eine Träne rann über seine Wange und Draco löste sich von ihm.

„Hey, was ist los? Ich mein, du bist wieder wach! Nicht weinen, du sollst glücklich sein."

Noch einmal versuchte der Grünäugige zu sprechen, doch wieder ging es nicht.

Er barg sein Gesicht in seine schlanken Hände und weinte.

Schluchzen konnte er nicht, doch trotzdem schüttelte es ihn.

Der Malfoy-Erbe sah zu Madam Pomfrey, welche mit einem Kloß im Hals auf den Boden starrte.

„Er kann es nicht. Mister Potter kann nicht mehr sprechen."

Draco erstarrte und sah sie ungläubig an.

Harry sollte nicht mehr sprechen können?

Kein Harry, der ihn anschrie oder einen Fluch auf ihn hetzte?

Kein Harry der ihn ärgerte oder mit ihm redete?

Langsam drehte er sich zu Harry der nur noch ein zuckendes Bündel Fleisch war.

Nein, anscheinend nicht.

„Hey, wir kriegen das hin…. Als erstes musst du mal wieder zu nehmen! Wir kriegen das wirklich hin…. Ich weiß nur leider noch nicht wie."

Dann schlang er beide Arme um ihn.

„Na komm schon. In den zwei Monaten habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich dir vielleicht ein wenig Ballett beibringen könnte… Ich hab auch schon einen Trainingsplan… Na los, ich werd nett zu dir sein und du wirst zu nehmen und dann Ballett lernen."

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und schwing soweit aus, dass sie an die Wand knallte.

„Harry…"

„…du bist wach."

„Wir haben…."

„….schon gedacht,…."

„… du wachst…."

„…. niemals auf."

Als der Dunkelhaarige sie so reden hörte, wie sie die Sätze voneinander beenden konnten, musste Harry noch mehr weinen.

Draco nahm eine Hand von Harrys Gesicht und setzte sich hinter ihn.

Mit seiner linken Zeigefingerkuppe zeichnete er Buchstaben in die Handinnenfläche.

„I-C-H E-R-Z-Ä-H-L I-H-N-E-N A-L-L-E-S!"

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte verwirrt auf seine Hand gestarrt und der samtenen Stimme des Blonden gelauscht.

Vorsichtig nickte er.

Fred und George standen sprachlos neben seinem Bett und hatten sich nach dieser Szene noch keinen Inch bewegt.

Draco erhob sich, packte die Zwillinge an den Ellenbogen und zog sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

Immer wieder sahen die Zwillinge zu Harrys Bett, auf dem der Dunkelhaarige mit hängenden Schultern und noch leicht feuchten Augen saß.

Abwesend starrte der Junge, der lebt, an die Wand.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich und schienen immer wieder das gleiche sagen zu wollen.

Fred hatte es verstanden, ging auf Harry zu, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch Harry schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand hart auf die Wange und schubste ihn von sich weg.

„Aber was?"

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf die Tür.

Der Zwilling sah ihn zweifelnd an, erhob sich dann aber doch und ging zur Tür.

„Soll ich auch gehen?"

Das war Draco gewesen.

Langsam schüttelte sein ehemaliger Erzfeind den Kopf.

George stand, ohne seinen Zwilling im Raum.

Harry sah ihn an und deutete auch ihn zur Tür.

Vorsichtig klopfte der Grünäugige auf die Matratze neben ihm und macht dem Blonden so klar, dass er sich setzen sollte.

Dann nahm er Dracos Hand, setzte sich hinter ihn und schrieb Buchstaben, welche Draco leise mitsprach, mit seinem blassen Zeigefinger in die angenehm warme Hand des Blonden.

To Be Continued

With gr33dz

bDE


	5. Chapter 5

Tja es geht weiter, die gleichen Warnungen und Anmerkungen wie am Anfang!

„Z-E-I-G M-I-R N-O-C-H E-I-N-E E-R-R-I-N-E-R-U-N-G!"

Zweifelnd drehte der Blonde sein hübsches Gesicht zu dem Jungen, der hinter ihm saß.

„Ich weiß nich ob das so gut ist…"

Doch, als Harry ihn bittend ansah, konnte er nicht wiederstehen und zeigte ihm noch eine schöne Erinnerung.

Sie saß am Boden, ein Bein war ausgestreckt, dass andere angewinkelt.

Ihre schlanken, blassbraunen Arme hatte sie um das Knie geschlungen und die Augen geschlossen.

Noch hatte sie ihre Schuluniform an, doch plötzlich wurde ihre Bein immer heller, ihr Schulumhang verschwand, ihre Schuhe verformten sich und wurden zu Spitzenschuhen, ihre Schuluniform wurde enger und dunkelrot, ihre sonst offenes, wallendes Haar verschlang sich in ihrem Nacken und klebte regelrecht am Kopf.

Verwundert sah sie auf und blickte auf eine blasse schlanke Hand.

Lächelnd ergriff sie sie und ließ sich hochziehen.

Ihr Tanzpartner zog stärker und sie setzte zum Sprung an.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und hob sie hoch.

Das rechte Bein, welches er stützte war ausgestreckt und das linke Bein angewinkelt.

Seine zweite Hand hob sie an ihrer Hüfte hoch und ihre Arme streckte sie nach oben und zur Seite.

So blieben sie zwei Sekunden, bis er sie, so wie es aussah, fallen ließ und erst kurz vor dem Aufprall abfing und wieder in die Luft schmiss.

Verwirrt versuchte sie sich zu ordnen und kam auch unversehrt am Boden auf.

Während ihres ganzen „Fluges" hatte sie keine Gesichtsregung zugelassen, doch als sie in das Gesicht ihres Partners sah musste sie lachen.

Der streckte ihr nämlich gerade, frech wie er war, die Zunge raus.

Auf Spitze tippelte sie zu ihm und streckte ihr linkes Bein nach oben, während sie ihren rechten Arm nach oben führte, bis ihre Finger- und Fußspitzen aneinander trafen.

Der Blonde berührte sanft ihr Knie und ihren Ellenbogen und drehte sie leicht.

Während sie sich drehte, verwandelte sie ihre Position in eine Pirouette und holte sich immer wieder selber Schwung.

Dann hielt er sie fest und zusammen machten sie drei schnelle Schritte und sprangen in der gleichen Position gemeinsam in die Luft.

Er kam früher auf und fing sie geschickt ab, sodass sie schließlich in seinen Armen lag.

Lächelnd öffnete Harry seine grünen Augen und sah, wie Draco seinen Zauberstab von seiner Schläfe nahm.

Dann öffnete auch der Blonde seine Augen und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

Doch als er das herzerwärmende Lächeln seines Erzrivalen sah, lächelte auch er ein wenig.

Wieder nahm er die Hand von Draco und „schrieb" etwas.

D-A-N-K-E

Draco sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Hey, ich erkenn dich gar nicht wieder. Das passt nicht zu dir."

Der Blonde beugte sich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen und küsste ihn sanft und kurz mit geschlossenen Augen.

Als der Malfoy-Erbe sich von ihm löste hatte Harry immer noch seine Augen geschlossen.

„Chrm, entschuldige… ist irgendwie über mich gekommen…."

Schnell schlug der Gryffindor seine Augen auf und sah ihn an.

Kurz lächelte Harry unsicher, doch dann rutschte er wieder in eine liegende Position und machte Draco so klar, dass er ein wenig schlafen wollte.

Verstehend nickte der Slytherin, stand auf, ging zur Tür und verschwand, nach einem kurzen Rückblick, in den Gang.

Doch der Retter der Zaubererwelt konnte nicht schlafen.

Der Dunkelhaarige dachte über seine ganze Situation nach.

Er konnte nicht mehr Zaubern.

Das hieß, er müsste zu den Dursleys.

Er müsste in den Ferien sowieso zu den Dursleys.

Doch jetzt schon?

Überhaupt, nicht mehr zaubern?

Er, als der Junge, der lebt?

Ohne die Kraft zu zaubern?

Eine einsame glitzernde Träne rann über sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht.

Was hatte Draco gesagt?

Er sollte zunehmen?

Und Ballett lernen?

Ballett lernen….

Warum eigentlich nicht.

Das mit dem Gewicht konnte man später klären...

Doch, da war etwas.

Der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich auf.

Harry starrte auf seine, von dem weißen Laken bedeckten, Beine.

Vorsichtig, als könnte er noch mehr kaputtmachen, schlug er es zurück.

Dort lagen sie.

Sehr hell und schlank.

Äußerlich vollkommen gesund.

Nur eine sieben Zentimeter lange Narbe zierte das rechte Bein, doch sie war schon am verheilen.

Der Potter versuchte seinen Fuß zu bewegen.

Nichts passierte.

Er zwickte sich in die linke Wade.

Er fühlte nichts.

Vorsichtig berührte der Junge, der lebt, die Narbe.

Er fühlte nichts.

Verzweifelt drückte der Gryffindor seinen Zeigefinger auf die Wunde, die sofort anfing zu bluten.

Er fühlte nichts.

In einem unbeschreibbaren Wahn zerkratze er sie und das Blut tropfte und lief sein Bein hinab und färbte das weiße Laken blutrot.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah auf seine blutüberströmte Hand.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die blutende Wunde und sein rotes Bein.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Madam Pomfrey kam in den Raum.

„Mr. Potter wie geht… AAAAAAAAH, wie konnten sie?"

Langsam bewegte sich sein Blick in ihr erschrockenes Gesicht.

Sofort eilte sie auf ihn zu, zauberte ein wenig um ihn herum und eine Minute später lag er, mit einem Verband um das Bein wieder im Bett.

„Warum?"

Der Grünäugige zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das, das….. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore holen. Bewegen sie sich nicht."

Dann war sie weg.

Die eben noch beruhigende Leere in seinem Kopf füllte sich mit unerwünschten Gedanken.

Keine Beine, kein Ballett.

Kein Ballett, kein Draco.

Draco wird enttäuscht sein.

Er hatte gesagt, er hätte sogar einen Trainingsplan gemacht.

Es ist sein Schuld, dass Draco den Plan umsonst gemacht und sich umsonst gefreut hat.

Eigentlich war er nutzlos.

Er konnte nicht zaubern.

Er konnte nicht gehen.

Er konnte nicht Ballett lernen.

Er konnte gar nichts mehr, außer vor sich hinvegetieren und irgendwem zur Last fallen.

Er, Harry Potter, der immer andere beschützt hatte, der so gut wie nie abhängig war.

So ein Leben konnte der Grünäugige sich nicht vorstellen.

Plötzlich standen Poppy Pomfrey und Albus Dumbledore in der Tür.

„Ach Harry, was hast du nur gemacht?"

Der senile alte Sack sah ihn scheinbar bedauernd an.

„Äh Albus, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, der Junge kann nicht sprechen!"

Sie murmelte, aber Harry verstand sie trotzdem.

„Ach ja…"

Auch das war gemurmelt, aber wieder verstand der Grünäugige es.

„Poppy, ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie eine Feder, Tinte und Pergament holen sollten, da der arme Junge ja nicht sprechen kann, wie konnten sie das nur vergessen?"

Ein gequältes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht, schon verschwand sie und holte das Schreibmaterial.

„Ach Harry, mein Junge.."

Harry, der vorher auf seine zugedeckten Beine gesehen hatte, hob seinen Kopf und seine berechnend kalten, grünen Augen richteten sich auf die bläulichen Augen des Schulleiters.

Plötzlich zuckte der Professor zurück und wich zur Tür.

„Verschwinden sie! Hauen sie ab!"

Der Dunkelhaarige wollte schreien, doch wieder war er lautlos.

Er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tür und kniff seine Augen drohend zusammen.

Sofort wandte sich Albus Dumbledore um, riss die Tür auf und flüchtete aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Eine verwunderte Madam Pomfrey kam zur Tür herein, in der Hand Pergament, Feder und Tinte.

„Was war los?"

Der Grünäugige wandte sich ab.

Beunruhigt stellte die Krankenschwester das Schreibmaterial auf den Nachttisch.

„Na ja, ich wird dann mal gehen."

Wie sollte er überhaupt Madam Pomfrey zu sich kommen lassen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging?

Hatten sie ihn einfach so hier liegengelassen?

War er ihnen so egal?

Nur weil er nicht einsatzfähig war?

Er könnte sich umbringen und es wäre ihnen wohl scheißegal.

Er sah aus dem Fenster.

Draußen wurde es Winter.

Die Bäume hatten ihr Blattwerk verloren und nackte Äste rankten in der Luft.

Das saftig grüne Gras war bestreut mit bunten Blättern.

Sie stachen in ihrer Farbenpracht heraus und wirkten wie helle Tupfen in dem dunkelgrünen Rasen.

Wehmütig starrte er hinaus.

Er wollte raus.

Mal wieder die Luft schmecken.

Den Wind spüren.

Auf Rasen gehen.

Aber nein, stattdessen saß er hier.

In der trockenen und neuerdings leicht klinisch riechenden Luft des Krankflügels.

Er trug einen typisch klinischen Schlafanzug.

Hatte einen, typisch klinischen, leicht gräulichen Teint.

Und sehnte sich danach daraus zu kommen.

Typisch klinisch halt.

Fast musste er lachen.

Dann spürte er die Mullbinde an seiner Hüfte.

Er lehnte sich zurück und lag nun mehr als das er saß.

Vorsichtig schob er das Oberteil nach oben und entblößte einen total flachen Bauch, rechts, einen großen blauen Fleck, dort wo das Becken am meisten hervorstach, links eine große Mullbinde, festgeklebt mit vier hautfarbenen Klebestreifen, wobei diese „Hautfarbe" viel zu Orange für sein Haut war, einen schlanken Bauchnabel und ganz knapp über der Shorts ein paar Härchen die seine Scham andeutete.

Schon früher hatte man immer das Becken gesehen, wenn er sich hingelegt hatte, es stach sozusagen heraus.

Mit einem schnellen Ratschen löste er das Pflaster.

In einem Viereck um die Wunde wurde die Haut rot.

Das Blut hatte sich dummerweise in die Binde gesogen und war dann getrocknet.

Also hatte Harry mit dem Lösen des Stoffes gleichzeitig die Wunde wieder geöffnet.

Es sah so aus, als hätte man ein bisschen aus seinem Körper herausgeschnitten, denn es war eine Delle entstanden und Harry war sich sicher, würde er seinen Finger in die Wunde pressen, würde er die nun scharfen Kanten seines Beckens spüren.

Doch er legte nur vorsichtig seinen linken Zeigefinger an das austretende Blut und legte ihn dann an seine Lippen.

Schnell leckte er das Blut von seinem Finger.

Eine Tür knallte.

Nun stand wieder die Krankenschwester im Zimmer und sah ihn, einen Finger im Mund, halb liegend, mit offener Wunde und das dazugehörige Pflaster neben sich.

Er achtete gar nicht auf sie sondern tauchte seinen Finger wieder in das Blut und steckte sich den Finger in den Mund.

Er genoss den metallischen Geschmack des Lebenssaftes auf seiner Zunge.

Plötzlich fing die geschockte Poppy Pomfrey an zu schreien, stürzte auf ihn zu, riss ihm den Finger aus dem Mund, knallte ihm eine und sah ihn dann entsetzt und sprachlos an.

„Harry?... Bist du wirklich Harry? Mein Harry, der mindestens einmal in der Woche hier war? Mein Harry, der schon so viel Leiden und durchstehen musste? Bist du es wirklich? Oder bist du nur einer von Voldemorts Leuten? Du bist so anders, du hast dich so sehr verändert… Du bist nicht mehr mein Harry."

Dann schlug sie sich auf den Mund.

Harry starrte sie an.

Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen musterte er sie.

Kalte grüne Augen sahen sie berechnend an.

„Chrm chrm… Mister Potter, ich werde sie jetzt wieder verbinden und dann lassen sie den Verband in Ruhe!"

Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen.

Na also.

Der Grünäugige drehte sich wieder weg.

Schnell erledigte sie ihre Arbeit.

Sie wandte sich zum gehen um, doch dann hielt sie inne.

Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder um.

Die Krankenschwester setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben seinem Bett stand.

„Harry, ich weiß, es geht mich rein gar nichts an und ich bezweifele, dass du mir auf irgendeine Art und Weise antworten wirst, aber ich hab nur eine Frage. Warum?"

Fragend sah sie Harry an.

Langsam wandte er seinen Blick zu ihr.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass er sowieso nicht sprechen kann, hätten all die Worte nichts genützt.

Sein Blick sprach tausend Bände.

„Ich meine, du könntest reden. Und ich könnte, würdest du die Zaubersprüche zu lassen, auch deine Beine heilen, also warum? Warum sperrst du dich gegen jegliche Art von Zaubersprüchen?"

Kurz schloss er die Augen, wandte dann seinen Blick ab.

Dann nahm er das, von Dumbledores Besuch übriggebliebene, Schreibmaterial, schraubte das Tintenfässchen auf, tauchte die Feder hinein und schrieb kratzend auf das Pergament.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Seine Schrift war unregelmäßig und ein wenig zitternd, da er seit mehr als 2 Monaten keine Feder mehr geführt hatte.

Sie nickte.

Vorsichtig legte er das Schreibzeug wieder auf seinen Nachttisch.

Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, also stand Poppy auf, drehte sich um und verließ die Tür.

Stumm seufzend legte Harry sich wieder komplett hin und döste weg.

Hermine.

In ihrem weinroten Anzug, dem durchscheinenden Rock, den hellen Strumpfhosen, den schwarzen Ballettschuhen und dem weinroten Bändchen um den Arm.

Sie knickste.

Dann streckte sie langsam ihre linke Hand aus und lies sie in einer öffnenden Bewegung zu Seite gleiten.

Ihr rechtes Bein war nach hinten gestreckt und ihre Fußspitze lag ganz leicht auf dem Boden auf.

Ihr rechter Arm wanderte, leicht gebeugt, nach oben, während sie ihm mit ihrem Blick folgte.

Schließlich wandte sie ihren Kopf anmutig ein wenig zu Seite.

So stand sie da, mit einem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck und den halb geschlossenen Augen.

Von hinten kam Draco.

Er, in einem enganliegenden Shirt und enganliegenden Hosen.

Vollkommen in schwarz.

Er stellt sich hinter ihren nach links ausgestreckten Arm, fasste sie sanft an der Hüfte.

Er legte seine linke Handinnenfläche an ihre linke Hand und steckte auch sein rechtes Bein nach hinten.

Dann bewegte sie ihren rechten Arm und ihr rechtes Bein nach vorne und dann nach links, sodass sie im 90 Grad Winkel zu Draco stand.

Der flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und gemeinsam liefen sie in langen, fast springenden Schritten, ein paar Meter, bis er sie an der Hüfte festhielt, ihren Schwung ausnutzte, sie zu sich herum drehte, leicht das linke Bein nach vorne streckte und das braunhaarige Mädchen auffing.

Sie hatte ihren rechten Arme wieder über ihrem Kopf, sich nach hinten gelehnt und das rechte Bein in die Höhe gestreckt.

Ernst sahen sie einander ins Gesicht.

Plötzlich zog Draco eine lustige Grimasse und Hermine musste lachen.

Aus ihrem Körper wich alle Anspannung und sie schnellte nach vorne und stand wieder auf beiden Beinen.

Dann lies sie sich auf die Knie fallen und lachte herzhaft.

Auch Draco grinste sich einen ab.

TBC


End file.
